Je me souviens de tout
by CHOD17
Summary: Adapté avec la chanson "je me souviens de tout" de Gerald de Palmas sur les pensées de Jack Frost sur son passé et ce qu'il a vécu durant 300 longue années avant de retrouver ses souvenirs en passant par ce fameux dimanche de Pâques 68 ! Il nous parle avant tout de sa petite sœur et de se qu'il a fait pour elle ! Songfic Bonne lecture ;)


**Hey salut salut bande de pandicorne ! ;) J'avais envie de faire une songfic donc la voici ! ;)**

**La musique c'est "Je me souviens de tout" de Gerald De Palmas ( la seule que je trouve un poil intéressante dans ces chansons enfin pour celle que j'ai écouté X) ) (avec "Jenny" parce que le sujet est présent dans le monde d'aujourd'hui ! ^-^)**

**Bref musique adaptée sur l'histoire des cinq légendes plus précisément sur ... *roulement de tambour* ... Jack Frost parce que je l'adore et que c'est comme nah ! u.u**

**Les personnages qui vont y apparaître ne m'appartienne pas comme vous pouvez vous en douter X)**

**Voila je pense que j'ai tout dis donc bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

**Je me souviens de tout**

L'hivers. Pour chaque personne celle-ci représente quelque chose de différent. Cependant dans le décor que nous offre la nature il y a toujours un endroit qui nous rappelles un souvenir enfouit au fond de nous !

Pour moi qui fait tomber la neige, cet endroit c'est ce lac de Burgess, j'y vais souvent, mais le seul moment où j'y vais avec le cœur lourd, c'est un soir bien particulier, d'une journée bien particulière, celle de ma mort et d'une nouvelle vie d'errance avant d'avoir le droit a un sourire de la part de mon "créateur".

Ce soir là, comme chaque année, je m'allonge sur la glace, je regarde le ciel, je ferme les yeux et me souviens du passé...

_**Il y avait dans le ciel**_  
_**Une lumière éternelle**_  
_**La peur au fond de moi**_

Comment oublier le jour fatidique où j'avais tout perdu ! Oui, je me souvenais de cette journée, le patin à glace sur le lac, de se qui avait suivi et la mort. MA mort !

Quand j'y pense et même ce matin là, en me levant, il y avait dans ce ciel d'hivers une lumière blanche et éternelle, la Lune et bizarrement elle avait était présente toute la journée, il me semblait qu'elle me souriait à moi, Jack Frost, le rebelle du village ! Cette idée m'avais paru stupide et m'avais fait rire.

Seulement maintenant je sais pourquoi... Est-ce que je regrette ? Non mais j'aurais aimé que tout se passe différemment.

Quand j'ai vu la glace se briser en dessous de toi, je me suis maudit, j'avais très peur, peur qu'il t'arrive malheur, peur que toi, ma petite sœur tu tombes dans cette eau gelé et si je pouvais remonter dans le passé pour changer ce moment, pour nous empêcher d'aller sur ce lac, pour me dire de vérifier la dureté de la glace, pour ne rien changer car au moins toi, tu as vécu ce que moi je n'ai pu vivre.

Alors oui, je me souviens de cette peur qui m'avais envahi ce jour là. Cette peur qui vous retourne l'estomac, qui vous arrache les tripes du ventre, qui vous brûle les entrailles, qui vous donne envie de vomir vos intestins. Je te regardais, tu pouvais tomber a tout moment et moi je ne pouvais rien faire et toi aussi tu avais peur.

_**Une lueur dans tes yeux**_  
_**Assez d'amour pour deux**_  
_**Je sais maintenant pourquoi**_

Cependant, il y avait cette lueur dans tes yeux, derrière cette peur qui te retournais les entrailles, une lueur indescriptible.

Peut-être l'espoir mélangé par cet amour fraternelle, ton regard l'espace d'un instant, semblait me dire derrière cette peur "Si l'un de nous deux meurt, je veux que celui qui s'en sortent vivent pour deux".

Au moment où j'ai vu cette lueur, je ne l'ai pas compris, maintenant je sais ce qu'elle représente. Un amour fraternelle, une étincelle de vie, un espoir futile.

Parfois je me demande comment du haut de tes dix ans, tu as pu refléter une telle étincelle dans tes yeux, je me demande si tu savais ce qui se passerait, si tu connaissais l'existence des esprits. Après tout certain humain arrive a nous voir sans y croire, certain humain sont medium. Je me demande simplement si tu savais, avec toi petite sœur on n'est toujours surpris ! Même lorsqu'on est mort depuis trois siècles apparemment.

Maintenant il me semble savoir pourquoi il y avait cette lueur dans tes yeux et parfois je me dit que c'est aussi pour sa que je suis devenu un esprit, je sais que c'est stupide, je sais pourquoi je suis un esprit, parce que ce jour là, j'ai été capable de donner ma vie pour toi, parce que ce jour là, je suis devenu ton héros !

_**Oh ce fût facile**_  
_**Un battement de cils**_  
_**Et nous ne faisions plus qu'un**_

A ce moment sur la glace, tes yeux et mes yeux se sont perdu l'un dans l'autre pour y chercher l'espoir derrière la peur.

Et en un battement de cils j'ai su ce que je devais faire, alors je t'ai rassurer, en un battement de cils, tu étais de l'autre coté du lac et moi a ta place et en un battement de cils, la glace c'est brisé et ma englouti mais l'espace d'un instant nos cœur, nos corps, nos yeux ne faisaient qu'un, l'espace d'un instant la peur nous a quitté, l'espace d'un instant éternelle avant que tout s'arrête pour une nouvelle vie d'errance et d'ignorance !

_**Désormais quand la pluie**_  
_**Me réveille la nuit**_  
_**Je veille jusqu'au matin**_

Je dors souvent a la belle étoile, Nord n'arrête pas de me proposer une chambre au pole mais j'aime bien cette habitude, de dormir sur mon lac ou sur un lit de neige, je peux regarder la Lune, lui parlait même si elle ne répond pas.

La pluie me réveille et aussitôt se transforme en neige, la pluie se transforme en petit flocon blanc et froid tombant d'un ciel sombre remplie d'étoile, tombant lentement en virevoltant dans ce ciel éclairé par l'Homme de la Lune. Et de cette neige, se forme un manteau de coton pour la terre.

Assis sur mon lac, je veille alors jusqu'au première lueur du jour, avec pour occupation de transformer la neige en personnage, de refaire l'histoire, de transformer le passé sans jamais pouvoir le changer. De tout réécrire comme un écrivain le fait avec de l'encre et du papier. Je réécrit mon histoire à mon aise, avec une certaine fierté mais aussi un certain regret. Jusqu'à ce que l'histoire me plaise.

_**Je me souviens de tout**_  
_**De l'innocence suivie par l'enfer**_  
_**Je me souviens surtout**_  
_**Oh que nous avions quitté la terre**_  
_**L'espace d'un instant, d'un éclair**_

Désormais je me souviens de tout, de mon passé et de ce que je suis, je me suis trouver, je suis ton héros a toi petite sœur et aussi a Jamie, je suis un gardien, je suis l'hivers et l'amusement.

Je me souviens de mon innocence d'humain puis de ces 300 ans d'errance sans savoir d'où je venais. Oui, désormais je me souviens de ces 300 ans de solitude, d'incompréhension mais je me souvient surtout de toi, de ton sourire, de ton rire, de ta voix, de ces instants passer a tes côté au bord du lac en hivers comme en été.

De ces instants où nous quittions la terre, où nous n'étions que deux face au monde entier, ces moments de folie où plus rien ne semblait réel, où tout ce qui nous entourer se transformer en chose impossible, en dragon, je me souviens de ces moments de rêve, là, ou toi et moi étions deux héros contre le monde !

L'espace d'un instant nous étions des héros, l'espace d'un éclair nous n'étions plus vraiment nous.

Et l'espace d'un instant, d'un éclair, tout s'est arrêté !

L'espace d'un instant, d'un éclair tout avait disparu et il ne rester plus rien !

L'espace d'un instant, d'un éclair il ne rester plus que la mort sur un lac gelé qui venait de tout emporté dans un souffle de vent comme des grains de sable, des particules de poussières et nos histoires ont disparu, ce sont perdu dans nos mémoires, elles ce sont perdu dans les méandres d'un passé trop vite oublié, elles ce sont perdus en même temps qu'un héros est tombé a terre pour sauver une princesse et en même temps qu'un immortel est né dans ce lac gelé...

L'espace d'un instant, d'un éclair...

_**Le soleil, la nature,**_  
_**Toutes les choses qui rassurent**_  
_**Ne me font plus de bien**_

Le soleil, la nature, tout ce qui m'entourait pendant ces trois siècles me paraissait futile et inutile.

Au lieu de me rassurait, elle me donnait de la rancœur, je me perdais et personne ne m'aidait, j'étais seul face au monde sans toi à mes côté, sans personne pour me soutenir.

Toute ses choses qui devaient me rassurer ne me faisait plus de bien, ni la nature pourtant si belle, ni les enfants riant dans la neige... Je doutais, me perdais, me mentais, me cherchais. Je pleurais, criais, hurlais, sanglotais pour finir par tomber dans un sommeil agité emplie de cauchemars plus affreux les uns que les autres.

Cette même rengaine pendant 300 ans, cette même langueur monotone durant trois siècles, cette même tristesse cherchant simplement des réponses durant tant d'années... Sans jamais trouver un seul indice, aussi minuscule soit-il...

_**Est-ce le manque de sommeil**_  
_**Ou la drogue en bouteille**_  
_**Je ne suis plus sûr de rien**_

J'étais devenu taciturne. Je ne sais pas si c'est le manque de sommeil à cause de tout ces cauchemars qui jonchaient mon esprit ou bien la drogue en bouteille que sont les rires des enfants pour moi mais il y a un moment où dans ma tête sa a explosé.

Je ne suis plus sûre des raisons qui on fait que je me suis déchaîné comme jamais, j'ai eu besoin de me libérer, de hurlais ma rage au monde entier ! C'est triste a dire mais à ce moment où je suis devenu fou, les rires de ces enfants m'étais insupportable, le fait de les voir jouer avec ma neige m'énervais au plus haut point.

C'est triste a dire mais à ce moment là, ce moment où je suis devenu fou, ces enfants en face de moi ne méritais pas de vivre ! A ce moment là j'avais besoin de détruire tout...

C'était ce fameux jour de Pâques 68, pratiquement partout dans le monde il était tombé 12 à 30 centimètres de neige, il y avait des morts dont une majorité d'enfant et les thermomètres étaient descendus a -14-17°, ce jour là, je n'avais rien d'un héros, j'étais juste un monstre avec trop de question rester trop longtemps sans réponses, j'étais juste un monstre qui n'était plus sûre de rien...

_**Partout il me suit**_  
_**Mon pire ennemi**_  
_**Aura-t-il raison de moi ?**_

Ce dimanche de Pâques je me suis fais pas mal d'ennemi et de bourreau, Bunny, la solitude, la peur mais la pire d'entre elle, la folie !

Pendant ces années de torture il ne m'a jamais quitté et encore aujourd'hui je me demande s'il est là, cacher dans l'ombre en attendant son heure de gloire ! Je me demande s'il aura un jour raison de moi... Car après tout, on n'efface pas 300 ans de solitude, de folie, de regret d'un revers de la main !

J'ai cru que la vie était un jeu, j'ai misé beaucoup trop, et j'ai tout perdu... j'ai perdu ma vie, ma famille, je t'ai perdu toi et tes rires, j'ai perdu mes souvenirs, mon rire, ma raison, j'ai perdu mon honneur, je me suis perdu moi même en étant persuader de n'être qu'un monstre sur cette terre.

J'ai volé trop haut dans le ciel, trop prêt du soleil et j'ai brûlé mes ailes. Je suis tombé bien bas, les ailes brûlées, le cœur brisé, l'esprit décomposé, le corps transpercer de toute part par des piques de glace et de feu lacérant ce qui rester de moi, de ce Jack Frost d'avant, de ce héros que tu chérissais tant...

_**Mais une chose est sûre**_  
_**Dans cette vie ou future**_  
_**Tu n'seras plus jamais à moi**_

Mais une chose est sûre, je me suis retrouvé, j'ai remonté la pente, l'espoir est revenu ! Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi mais je suis redevenu le Jack Frost d'avant.

Mais une chose est sûre dans cette vie ci, ou dans le future, tu ne seras plus jamais à moi, je t'ai perdu pour toujours et jamais je ne pourrais te revoir. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais pour entendre de nouveau ta voix, ton rire, pour te revoir toi, petite sœur.

Qu'est-ce qui est le pire ? Etre mort et te revoir mais ne jamais connaitre la magie de la naissance d'un rire d'enfant ? De voir l'humanité toute entière tomber au main de Pitch Black a cause d'un choix égoïste ? Ou bien être immortelle et faire rire les personnes autour de moi, cette nouvelle famille mais ne jamais pouvoir te revoir ? Passer ma vie à reformer l'histoire dans la neige et me dire que je ne pourrais jamais rien changer et que tu me seras pour toujours inaccessible ?

_**Je me souviens de tout**_  
_**De l'innocence suivie par l'enfer**_  
_**Je me souviens surtout**_  
_**Oh que nous avions quitté la terre**_  
_**L'espace d'un instant, d'un éclair**_

Mais désormais je me souviens de tout, de mon passé et de ce que je suis, je me suis trouver, je suis ton héros a toi petite sœur et aussi a Jamie, je suis un gardien, je suis l'hivers et l'amusement.

Je me souviens de cette innocence que je procurais dans les instants douloureux sans jamais oublier l'enfer qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui !

Mais je me souviens surtout de toi, de ton sourire, de ton rire, de ta voix, de ces instants passer a tes côté au bord du lac en hivers comme en été. De ces instants où nous quittions la terre, où nous n'étions que deux face au monde entier, ces moments de folie où plus rien ne semblait réel, où tout ce qui nous entourer se transformer en chose impossible, en dragon, je me souviens de ces moments de rêve, là, ou toi et moi étions deux héros contre le monde !

Je me souviens surtout avec fierté de ce j'ai fait pour toi, de ce pacte secret échanger inconsciemment avec la Lune ce jour là, ma vie contre la tienne.

L'espace d'un instant, d'un éclair, d'un regard et d'une étincelle, le destin s'était joué, les dés étaient jetés et mon âme lui appartenait !

_**Je me souviens de tout**_  
_**De l'innocence suivie par l'enfer**_  
_**Je me souviens surtout**_  
_**Oh que nous avions quitté la terre**_  
_**L'espace d'un instant**_

Et désormais je me souviens de tout, de mon passé et de ce que je suis, je me suis trouver, je suis ton héros a toi petite sœur et aussi a Jamie, je suis un gardien, je suis l'hivers et l'amusement.

Je sais que rien ne sera pire que l'enfer que j'ai pu vivre et je continue a répandre l'amusement et l'innocence et je sais que chaque fois que la pluie me réveilleras la nuit, je transformerais l'histoire pour pouvoir te revoir, rien qu'un instant éphémère.

Mais je me souviens surtout de toi, de ton sourire, de ton rire, de ta voix, de ces instants passer a tes côté au bord du lac en hivers comme en été. De ces instants où nous quittions la terre, où nous n'étions que deux face au monde entier, ces moments de folie où plus rien ne semblait réel, où tout ce qui nous entourer se transformer en chose impossible, en dragon, je me souviens de ces moments de rêve, là, ou toi, petite sœur, tu étais ma reine !

L'espace d'un instant aussi éphémère soit-il, j'aurais l'impression d'être de nouveaux avec toi...

_**L'espace d'un instant** et tout se perd._

_**L'espace d'un instant, d'un éclair **et tout se perd dans les méandres d'un destin..._

* * *

**Voili voilou, c'est fini ! =)**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensée, en bien comme en mal car j'écris pour le plaisir et pour m'améliorer ! ^-^**

**S'il y a quelque chose que vous n'avais pas compris, si vous avez aimé cette songfic ou si vous l'avez détesté et que vous voulez me brûler ! Les reviews sont fait pour sa et elles font toujours plaisir même quand ce sont des menaces de mort X)**

**Si vous avez des chansons que vous voulez que j'adapte pour une prochaine songfic je suis là et je suis prête a relever le défi ;)**

**Sur ce je vous laisse pour écrire d'autre histoire dans d'autre contrée pour d'autre pandicorne n.n**

**Bisous, bisous les petites larves !**

**CHOD17, l'ange au cœur noir ;)**


End file.
